1. Field
This disclosure relates to a rechargeable lithium battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lithium rechargeable battery has recently drawn attention as a power source for small portable electronic devices. Lithium rechargeable batteries use an organic electrolyte solution and thereby have twice the discharge voltage of a conventional battery using an aqueous alkali solution. As a result, lithium rechargeable batteries have relatively high energy density.
Rechargeable lithium batteries include an electrode assembly including a positive electrode, a negative electrode facing the positive electrode, a separator between the positive and negative electrodes, and an electrolyte solution impregnating the positive electrode, the negative electrode, and the separator.
The electrolyte solution mainly includes a mixture of a lithium salt and a non-aqueous organic solvent. The non-aqueous organic solvent mainly includes a mixture of linear carbonates and cyclic carbonates.
However, improvements in the cycle-life of rechargeable lithium batteries generally fabricated as described above are limited.